Fanboy and Chum-Chum calls Starfire’s baby stupid/Doomed
Transcript Part 1: *(August 30, 2018) *Female Japanese Police Officer: louder Sonic, do you know how much trouble Fanboy and Chum Chum are in right now?!!! They called Starfire's baby stupid and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time!! And now, they are banned from all Burger King locations worldwide!!! Part 2: The visitors punish Fanboy and Chum Chum/Concussion time for Fanboy and Chum Chum *Roobear: Hello, my name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you called Starfire's child Silkie stupid! *Laura: I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them! *Floppy: I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you both, because all you two invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings! *Mimi: My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! *Nick Penguin: I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Fanboy and Chum Chum! You both are the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lovers in the world! *Pamie Penguin: My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself. *Betty Koala: I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! *Tolee: It is I, Tolee. You better not hurt my girlfriend, Laura. If you do, I will beat you up until you bleed to death! *Mingle: I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! *Kiwi: My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera! *Walter: I'm Walter... *Horsey: I'm Horsey... *Colt: And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs for calling Silkie stupid! *Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. *King Friday: We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, *Queen Saturday: Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the law and will land you in the cell in the Baron's Fortress! *Daniel Tiger: Hello, Daniel Tiger here! Start liking my show or else my rival Shimajirō Shimano will beat you up! *Prince Wednesday: I'm Prince Wednesday. *O the Owl: I'm O the Owl. You will like PBS Kids, Disney and Shimajirō and we strongly mean it, you bad girl! *Katerina Kittykat: I'm Katerina Kittykat. *Dylan: I'm Dylan McCarthy! *Emily: I'm Emily Movolvoski! *Aaron: I'm Aaron. *Kyle: I'm Kyle. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Clark. *Adrianna: I'm Adrianna Johnson. I agree with my boyfriend. *Eric Smith: I'm Eric Smith. *David Smith: I’m David Smith. *Ivy Smith: I’m Ivy Smith. *Randy: I'm Randy. *Murray: I'm Murray Robinson. *Leila: I'm Leila Havannah! *Billy: I'm Billy. *Marinda: I'm Marinda. I agree with my boyfriend. *Connor: I'm Connor Sasaki. *Christina: I'm Christina. I agree with my boyfriend. *Thomas: I'm Thomas. *Chloe: I'm Chloe. I agree with my boyfriend. *Burrito: I’m Burrito. *Ally: I’m Ally. *Alice: I'm Alice from Pop'n Music, Ally’s best friend. *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, I will deliver very painful kicks to the face! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you dare salute on Ni Hao, Kai-lan or Go Diego Go, I will whack you both in the head with my bo staff!! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. You better not tickle my feet because if you do, my husband will beat you up! *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. When are you two going to stop betraying those strangers? *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. You two better not revive Dora the Explorer along with Pedro and Edro because if you two do, my permanently adoptive parents will give you both punches in the face and you both will have bloody noses! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your Nick Jr. stuff will be drowned and you two will never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name, Kikko Hayashida will get Portia Porcupine to kill you both with her quill shooting! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. Don't even think about making violent threat videos out of my friends because if you do, my wife Ramurin Makiba will beat you up! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you two make grounded videos out of Patty Rabbit, Roxie Raccoon will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I called every single pop singer to ban you from coming to their concerts! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you were forcing Fanny Fox to join the YouTube Wars, she will kill you both with her fist clobbering! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. When are you two dimwits going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You better not spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses because if you do, I will strike you with my final smash sword! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you dare call my wife Marurin Sasaki any bad names, Bobby Bear and I will punch you in the face 20 times! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. We'll call Santa Claus and tell him to put you two on the Naughty list this year!!I *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I agree what my wife said! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You're a big bastard stupid YouTuber than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Tobias James, Jessica James, Carrie, Pablo, Tyrone and the Save-Ums! *Asako Kageyama: *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You two will not think of sneaking to my 10th birthday party! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I agree what my husband said! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. *Yasuko Minamoto: *Tamasaburo Hyodo: *Kumakki Mashiro: *Kazuo Matsukata: *Būta Tonda: *Zōta Ikeno: *Usagi Komatsu: I'm Usagi Komatsu. Your Paramount posters will be burned and we will hit your heads on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop! *Kenji Taira: I'm Kenji Taira. If you two make one false move on me and call me bad names, I will impale you both with my katana! *Setsuko Konishi: *Daisuke Shimada: *Shawn Brunner: I'm Shawn Brunner. *Slippy V: I'm Slippy V. *DavidtheAnimationGuy: I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. *JosephComedian2000: I'm JosephComedian2000! *LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95! *Ericina: I'm Ericina! *NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. *Coulden Pettit: I'm Coulden Pettit. *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233! *TheJojuan4444: I'm TheJojuan4444! *Weatherstar4000Video: I'm Weatherstar4000Video. *VTM on YT: I’m VTM on YT. *Alex Kimble: I'm Alex Kimble! *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. *WhotheHeckisTimothy: I'm WhotheHeckisTimothy. *Aislinn Shaw Eisemann: I'm Aislinn Shaw Eisemann! *Destiny Nazario: I'm Destiny Nazario! You both are very worse than Kaiser Greedy! *Gabby Kusz: I’m Gabby Kusz. *Emily Kusz: I’m Emily Kusz. *Woody Woodpecker: I'm Woody Woodpecker 1960 version. You two are really pissing me off with your mentally retarded behaviors! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi. *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby. *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby. *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat. *Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. *Becky Thatcher: I'm Becky Thatcher. *Amy Lawrence: I'm Amy Lawrence. *Huck Finn: I'm Huck Finn. *Mario: I'm Mario. *Luigi: I'm Luigi. *Wario: I'm Wario. *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. *Toad: I'm Toad. *Toadette: I'm Toadette. *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. *Sonic: I'm Sonic. *Tails: I'm Tails. *Knuckles: I'm Knuckles. *Amy: I'm Amy. *Cream: I'm Cream. *Big: I'm Big. *Shadow: I'm Shadow. *Rouge: I'm Rouge. *Omega: I'm Omega. *Vector: I'm Vector. *Charmy: I'm Charmy. *Espio: And I'm Espio and we're Team Chaotix. *Blaze: I'm Blaze. I'll burn you for calling Pac-Baby stupid! *Silver: I'm Silver. You're so bad and worse than Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. *Marine: I'm Marine. *Sticks: I'm Sticks. *Jet: I'm Jet. *Storm: I'm Storm. *Wave: I'm Wave. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Sophie: I’m Sophie the Otter. *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the Pride Lands' entire Japanese firefighting force has lots of work to do thanks to you setting it on fire by disrespecting the Circle of Life! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you two put wasabi in my sushi, I will let my girlfriend Fanny Fox come and brutally beat you two up with her tantrums! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon!I *Richard Tseng: *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. If you two dare touch my feet while I'm sleeping, Kevin Yoshida will attack you both with his katana! *Kevin Yoshida: *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior makes me want to eat too much food at the same time! *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: I'm Montgomery "Good News" Moose. *Bingo "Beat It All" Beaver: *Zipper Cat: I'm Zipper Cat. The Teen Titans will hire Woody Woodpecker to babysit you two while they go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Paramount and Nickelodeon without you and Woody Woodpecker will only make you two do chores and homework, watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood on DVD and read Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood books! *Ushio Nakayama: I'm Ushio Nakayama. If you hire Dimitri Rascalov kidnap me and tickle my feet, my husband Zipper Cat will give you punches in the face! *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine. If you two dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name again, I will beat you up with my tantrums and very loud crying! *Akihiro Iwata: I'm Akihiro Iwata. You two better not beat up my wife Portia Porcupine because if you do, I will beat you up with my psychic powers! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog. I will take away all of your Avatar: The Last Airbender merchandise and you will never get it back ever again! *Hiroshi Yamamoto: I'm Hiroshi Yamamoto. If you make grounded videos out of me, my wife Dotty Dog will summon the Imperial Japanese Army to attack you! *Woolma Lamb: *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you two dare steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you two with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you two call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you two with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you two call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you two mess with me, I will zap you both with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Fanny Fox to brutally beat you two up and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! *Elsa: I’m Elsa. *Anna: I’m Anna. *Olaf: I’m Olaf. I'll donate your stuff made by your favorite companies and animators to Elsa's castle! *Kristoff: I'm Kristoff. I agree with Elsa, Anna and Olaf. *Judy Hopps: I'm Judy Hopps. *Nick Wilde: I'm Nick Wilde. I agree with Judy. *Roger: I'm Roger Radcliffe. *Anita: I'm Anita Radcliffe. I agree my husband. *Pongo: I'm Pongo. You are very horrible and worse than Cruella De Vil and the Baduns for calling Pac-Baby stupid and yelling at Portia Porcupine! *Perdita: I'm Perdita. I agree with Pongo! *Wreck-it Ralph: I'm Wreck-it Ralph. I'm gonna wreck all of your Paramount stuffs and replace them with Disney and Shimajirō stuffs once and for all!! *Fix-it Felix: I'm Fix-it Felix, you heard what Wreck-it Ralph said! *Sergeant Calhoun: I'm Sergeant Calhoun. *Moana: I'm Moana. Calling Pac-Baby stupid and yelling at Portia Porcupine has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done!! *Maui: I'm Maui. *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo. *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba. You will like The Lion King and that is final! *Young Nala: I'm Young Nala. When are you going to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings? *Kion: I'm Kion. I'm extremely pissed off at you two for setting the entire Pride Lands on fire!! *Kiara: I'm Kiara. *Tiifu: I'm Tiifu. *Fuli: I'm Fuli. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Bunga: I'm Bunga. *Beshte: I'm Beshte. *Ono: I'm Ono. You're known to be the worst YouTuber, GoAnimator and troll ever!! *Mtoto: I'm Mtoto. *Gumba: I'm Gumba. *Kwato: I'm Kwato. *Shauku: I'm Shauku. *Guido: I'm Guido. *Hiro Hamada: I'm Hiro Hamada. Start liking Big Hero 6 and that is final or else I will wham you down with a hammer! *Baymax: I'm Baymax. All you need is a very good beating for killing Giffany! *Joy: I'm Joy. Guess what? I'm not happy because of what you did! *Sadness: I'm Sadness. *Fear: I'm Fear. *Disgust: I'm Disgust. I'm so disgusted because of what you did! *Anger: I'm Anger. I'm so angry at you because of what you did! *Cinderella: I'm Cinderella. You'll forget your memories about your favorite companies! *Jane Porter: I'm Jane Porter. You're not coming to the Lakeside because you make prank phone calls on Azura! *Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel. *Belle: I'm Belle. You will watch Beauty and the Beast and if you disrespect the president of France, I will get the French military to come and attack you! Plus, you are still far worse than Gaston! *Snow White: I'm Snow White. The Seven Dwarfs and I will force you to watch my film. *Aladdin: I'm Aladdin. You are worse than Jafar for calling Pac-Baby stupid! *Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, I agree with Aladdin! *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective! Start liking my movie! *Olivia: I'm Olivia Flaversham. You're worse than Professor Ratigan! *Pocahontas: I'm Pocahontas. You're absolutely nothing but a complete savage for calling Pac-Baby stupid! *Woody: I'm Woody. Start liking Toy Story and that's final, you bad girl! *Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. You will watch my movie for the rest of your life and I mean it! *Jessie: I'm Jessie. I agree with Woody and Buzz. *Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. You will watch both of my movies until you die! *Lighting McQueen: I'm Lighting McQueen. You will be forced to watch all 3 of my movies or else I will run you over! *Hercules: I'm Hercules. I wish you could become a fan of my movie. *Mulan: I'm Mulan. Start paying attention to my movie and that is final or else I will attack you with my sword!! *Miguel Rivera: Hola, I'm Miguel Rivera, and this is my dog Dante. *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno! *My Melody: I'm My Melody! *Phoebe Terese: It is I, Phoebe Terese. *Wanda Li: I'm Wanda Li. *Dorothy Ann: I'm Dorothy Ann. *Jyoti Kaur: It's me, Jyoti Kaur. *Keesha Franklin: I'm Keesha Franklin. *Arnold Perlstein: It is I, Arnold Perlstein. *Carlos Ramon: I'm Carlos Ramon. *Ralphie Tennelli: It's me, Ralphie Tennelli. *Tim: I'm Tim from The Magic School Bus. *Shaggy: I'm Shaggy! *Fred: I'm Fred! *Daphne: I'm Daphne! *Velma: I'm Velma! *Scooby Doo: And I'm Scooby and we're Mystery Inc.! *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Yakko: I'm Yakko. *Wakko: I’m Wakko. *Dot: I'm Dot. *Mac: I'm Mac. *Bloo: I'm Bloo. *Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so naughty! *Wilt: I'm Wilt. *Coco: I'm Coco! *Frankie: I'm Frankie. *Madame Foster: I'm Madame Foster. You heard what my granddaughter said! *Mr. Herriman: I'm Mr. Herriman. *Blossom: I'm Blossom. *Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! *Bubbles: I'm Bubbles. *Aang: I'm Aang. *Katara: I'm Katara. *Sokka: I'm Sokka. *Zuko: I'm Zuko.Toph: I'm Toph. *Sue: I'm Sue Yee. *Tobey: I'm Tobey Li. *Sid: I'm Sid Yee. *Tori: I'm Tori! *Donah: I'm Donah! *Rai: I'm Rai! *Sena: I'm Sena! *Finn: And I'm Finn and we're the Taichi Chasers! *Akio Asakura: Akio Asakura here! *Reina Akikawa: Reina Akikawa here! *Shinji Ogishima: My name is Shinji Ogishima. *Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. *Jin Kazama: I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken. *Asuka Kazama: I'm Asuka Kazama. *Hwoarang: I'm Hwoarang. *Ling Xiaoyu: I'm Ling Xiaoyu. *Lei Wulong: I'm Lei Wulong. *Forest Law: I’m Forest Law. *Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki! *Sakura Haruno: I’m Sakura Haruno. *Ino: I'm Ino! *Hinata: I'm Hinata. *Sailor Moon: I'm Sailor Moon. *Sailor Mars: I'm Sailor Mars. *Sailor Mercury: I'm Sailor Mercury. *Sailor Venus: I’m Sailor Venus. *Sailor Jupiter: And I'm Sailor Jupiter. *Mr. Bean: It's me, Mr. Bean. Start paying attention to my franchise and I strongly mean it! *Postman Pat: I'm Postman Pat. If you ever disrespect the Queen of England, I will run you over with my royal mail van and you will be flatten into a pancake! *Queen Lanolin. I’m Queen Lanolin. *Jo Frost: I'm Jo Frost from Supernanny. *Henry: I'm Henry. *June: And I'm June. *Danger Mouse: My name's Danger Mouse! You're banned from watching my show as it is made by FremantleMedia and Boulder Media, a subsidiary of Hasbro. *Phillip Psareas: I’m Phillip Psareas. *Hirashi: I’m Hirashi! *Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. *Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. *Storm Eagle: I’m Storm Eagle. *Sting Chameleon: I’m Sting Chameleon. *Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *Casey Kelp: I'm Casey Kelp. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Seaberry Delight. *Nowi: I'm Nowi. *Female Kana: I'm Female Kana. *Roll: I'm Roll Light. You both are nothing but stupid and pathetic troublemaking boys! *Sheeta: I'm Sheeta. *Linkle: I'm Linkle. *Midori: I'm Midori. *Tiki: I'm Tiki. *Kairi: I'm Kairi. *Mermaid Bomber: I'm Mermaid Bomber. We, monster children, are still way better than you both you (In The Cat in the Hat's voice) Son of a bi... (Beep)! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out. *Reggie: *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Freddy Ferret: I'm Freddy Ferret. *Soren: *Cyber Woo: *Ray: *Hank: *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. *Alex: I’m Alex from Madagascar. *Horton: I’m Horton. *Blu: I’m Blu from Rio. *Rango: I’m Rango. *Peck: I'm Peck from Barnyard. *Speedy Gonzales: I’m Speedy Gonzales. *The Lorax: I’m The Lorax. *Louie: I'm Louie the Swan. *Master Mantis: I'm Master Mantis. *Lenny: I'm Lenny from Shark Tale. *Boog: I'm Boog from Open Season. *Darwin: I'm Darwin Watterson. *Gumball: I'm Gumball Watterson. *Angry German Kid: *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird hero. All of your Paramount stuff will be demolished and your pet ostrich will be killed once and for all! *Mrs. Shaw: *Mr. Dike: I'm Mr. Dike. You two will have an hour of after school detention with me everyday after the dismissal bell rings at 2:00 pm. *Mrs. Finster: I'm Mrs. Finster. You two are considered to be the worst students I had ever seen in my classroom! *Principal Prickly: And I'm Principal Prickly. You two are considered to be the worst students ever that I'm going to be having for the 2018 to 2019 school year! *Lunick: Now you both will be stretched for 12 days! *(Fanboy and Chum Chum are soon stretched) *Fanboy: No! (X27) *Mermaid Bomber: Good, you both been stretched a bit. Now you both won't be unstretched for a massive punishment! *Female Kana: This is a painful warning for you both. If you tickle torture my mom's feet for no reason, Sharptooth will bite you both and eat you up! *Tiki: Yes, I also arranged for The Squid Sisters from Splatoon to beat you both up. Marie and Callie, beat those boys up! *(Marie and Callie appear as the Dramatic Chipmunk tune plays loudly) *Marie: *Callie: Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Fanboy and Chum-Chum's grounded days Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:Series based on Transformers Category:X calls somebody stupid Category:Series based on Inside Out Category:Longest Videos